The Power of Love and Light
by Digimon Emperor Eddy
Summary: My first romance fiction. One swear word. Please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello you fan fic reader people.  
  
This is my first takari. Enjoy.  
  
  
A loud screech echoed through the digiworld as innocent digimon were being deleted. A new enemy has arisen. "T.k" a voice echoed. "Kari" another voice exclaimed. " The digimon" T.k and Kari said together while studying. They ran to T.k's room. "Don't try anything funny in there" Matt yelled sarcastically. "Digi-port open" they said at the same time. In the digiworld black smoke filled the air. "What happened" T.k said, "I don't know" Kari said. They followed the trail of smoke and fire. They saw a huge lumbering mass floating above them. Flames exploded from the sides. "Tractor beam activated" a voice from the object, said. A black beam was soon heading towards them and knocked them unconscious.   
  
  
"Urgh" Kari groaned. She found herself in a prison cell. T.k was beside her, still unconscious with a lump the size of a digiegg. "He's so cute" Kari thought. When she was going to kiss him a girls voice exclaimed, "I don't think so". Kari turned around startled. "Gonna kiss your man" she said dramatically. T.k awoke to that remark and stared at blankly at Kari. "Well, well, well, are you gonna" she said. "Shut your hole" Kari exclaimed. T.k was struck by her sudden words. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm the digimon empress." "Not another one" T.k said not surprised. "Well you may die now," she said as she pulled a gun from her robe. "Who's first, how about the girl. The gun fired but Kari did not fall. T.k had jumped in the way," "Die bitch" Kari yelled as the empress's molecules started to disintegrate. "No"! She exclaimed as she bubbled to the floor. "T.k, I... I... love you" "I love you to". She kissed him and his wounds healed. They went home.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Duo has a minor identity crisis, Quatre discovers punk rock, what else shall emerge from my mind? Find out!  
  
Part 1  
The five G-boys were lazily stretched out on some of Relena's leather couches, chatting pleasantly. Relena was sitting next to Heero, unobtrusivly inching her way closer to him.  
  
"What are you all going to do now that the war's over?" Relena asked them, pouring Quatre and herself some tea. There was a mass shrug. "Heero?" She found herself fixed with his Deathglare ©, "Duo?"  
  
"Ah, who knows," Duo yawned, "I'll probably go back to Hilde or something, she was pretty good to me,"  
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"..."  
  
"Very articulate as usual Trowa," Duo commented, clapping mockingly. Relena glanced up the grand staircase for about the umpteenth time.  
  
"Oh yeah, who's this guest of yours who's supposed to come down soon, again?" Trowa asked, stretching his legs onto the coffee table.  
  
"Kaitami," Relena replied, sipping her tea daintily, "She's from Chicago, in America," Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"We know where Chicago is, Relena," he said. Relena shrugged.  
  
"I was just saying," she said slightly defensively, "Anyway, she's 15, a daughter of a friend of the Doralin family. Ike... from what I heard from her mom she's one of those thespian freaks,"  
  
"Lesbian?" Wufei asked, shocked, "You brought an onna loving onna into your house?!"  
  
"THESPBIAN!" Relena said firmly, "An actress, one who specializes in classical plays,"   
  
"Oh," Wufei said grudgingly, calming down, "All right then,"  
  
"And from what I can tell she's perfectly straight," Relena added, giving Wufei a sidelong glance, "But I think I should warn you all before she comes down, she's sort of--"  
  
"Sort of what, Relena?" Kaitami came walking down the stairs at that moment, "Sort of, quiet? Tall?"  
  
"I was just going to say 'different'," Relena replied mildly, "Come here and sit down, I'll introduce you," Kaitami softly walked to the couch and sat down next to Relena at the end of the large couch. "Next to me, the Japanese dude," Heero glared at Relena, "Is Heero. Next to him is Duo, he's American too. On the other couch with blonde hair is Quatre, next to him, with the bangs, is Trowa," Relena paused, seeing Kaitami tilting her head to one side, scrutinizing the tall boy's face, "He really does have two eyes, it just depends on what angle you're looking at him from," Kaitami sat back again, seemingly satisfied. "And finally, Wufei,"   
  
"The one who thought I was a lezbo," Kaitami said matter-of-factly. Wufei ducked his head guiltily. "Don't be sorry, you're entitled to your opinion," She gazed around the circle, "Tell me about yourselves," She was starting to get uncomfortable with the way Trowa kept staring at her shirt and was hoping to make him stop. "Trowa? Care to share with the group?" She sweetly mocked her therapist. Duo chuckled.  
  
"Good luck getting him to talk," he commented. Trowa, save only to get back at Duo, started to talk.  
  
"Currently I'm a clown at my sister's circus," he said, "That's an interesting shirt you have there," Kaitami flushed. So that's why he was looking at her funny. "Might I ask... why?"  
  
"It's just a popular, funny saying from where I'm from," she shrugged, "It means the Insane Clown Posse though, I think," she frowned, "I'm not sure,"  
  
"Insane... clown... posse?" Duo collapsed laughing and the others were giving her an odd look. Kaitami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you guys have music in Europe? They're a musical group," she sighed.  
  
"Oh," Trowa nodded slightly, "I see." Everyone went around the circle, talking about their lives since after the war ended, no one wanting to talk about their lives as pilots.  
  
They talked civilly for almost an hour, when Kaitami finally glanced at her watch, and proclaimed it was time for her to take her medicine and would take her leave of absense. They watched her retreat back up the stairs and disappear into a hallway.  
  
"Bye Kaitami!" Duo called cheerfully.  
  
"Call me 'Tami," Kaitami called over her shoulder, "It's what I let my friends, if I ever had any, call me," she then entered her room and shut the door with a firm click. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"You're right Relena," Heero commented, "She is... different,"  
  
"I thought she was nice," Duo said, coming to 'Tami's defense.  
  
"That's not what I meant, stupid," Heero shifted uncomfortably away from Relena who had not moved once 'Tami had left, "She looks too wild and angry to be so nice," Quatre agreed.  
  
"She was so..." he groped for the word, "Umm..."  
  
"Cool?" Duo supplied.  
  
"Cool?" Quatre asked, "No, she was a warm person..."  
  
"No no no," Duo said quickly, "Cool, like, spiffy, neat, awesome, popular, groovy, 'Tami,"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose," Quatre mused over this new slang term. Must have been some American thing.   
  
"I liked her style," Heero said. Relena's ears pricked up, "It made her seem dangerous, wild, like I said, devil-may-care, that's pretty... cool," The wheels were turning in Relena's mind, a shopping trip already being planned.  
  
A few hours later the boys left, promising to be back the next weekend, if only to visit 'Tami again to keep her from going insane from being left alone with Relena. Come to think of it, that's probably what snapped poor Dorothy. Heero and Wufei drove away on their motorcycles, and Quatre drove Duo and Trowa back to their safe house in his corvette.  
  
There now, that wasn't too bad was it? Coming up next: Relena a goth? Dear lord, what have I done?!  
"See the happy moron, he doesn't give a damn. I wish I was a happy moron. By God! Perhaps I am!"


End file.
